From Uke to Seme
by xotakux2002x
Summary: strange pairing, i know. hard to write, but it grows on you after a time. kakukisa, then kisaita. oneshot, yaoi, DLDR


Kisame smirked and rolled over to look at his lover, who lay panting on the bed. Itachi stared up at him, smiling the smile only Kisame was allowed to see. "You look cute like that," Kisame said, reaching out to pull Itachi closer.

The weasel nuzzled against Kisame's chest, eyes shut in pure bliss."I'm glad we don't have any missions for a while. I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." Kisame nodded, knowing very well that Itachi's statement was accurate.

It wasn't just that it was normal for the Uchiha to limp around after they screwed, or that it was common knowledge that sex left ukes unable to easily move afterwards. Kisame knew that Itachi was right because Kisame himself had had firsthand experience in that department.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shark sighed as he walked into the living room of the Akatsuki base. The only other person in the base right now was the organization's banker, Kakuzu. "Hey," Kisame called out, walking into the room and flopping down on the couch.

Kakuzu looked at the shark for a moment, raising a brow. "Where's your partner?"

"Dead," the shark answered, grinning as re set his sword on the ground beside him. Kakuzu, however, frowned at him. "You let another one die?"

"Don't give me that whole 'holier-than-thou' attitude, Kakuzu," Kisame growled. "You always kill your partners."

"Yes, but I don't go through them at the rate you do," Kakuzu growled back.

"Whatever."

"Not whatever." Kisame turned to look at the banker, who had moved dangerously close to him. "You go through partners like a termite through wood, and it's costing us a fortune. It's annoying to no end, and I've just about had it." Kakuzu moved even closer, and now mere inches were separating him from Kisame.

The shark was getting more and more uncomfortable and tried to shrink back, only to end up pressing himself against the couch. "Kakuzu, what are you doing?" the banker paused before pulling down his mask, a sadistic grin on his face. Kisame wasn't sure what happened next; only that a moment later, Kakuzu's lips were against his own. When the banker pulled away, the smile was still on his face. "I'm going to teach you a lesson so you quit killing whoever we pair you up with."

When Kisame felt the miser's lips against his a second time, he opened his mouth in shock, unintentionally letting the banker inside his mouth. He quickly realized what was happening and forced his tongue against the banker's, not willing to give in just yet. The duel went on for a time, until Kakuzu grabbed the shark's shoulders and pushed him down onto the couch, startling the blue skinned man and winning the battle for dominance.

Kisame started as he felt the banker's threads ghost down his arms, wrapping tightly around the limbs before tying him down to the couch. "Just to make sure you don't try anything," Kakuzu whispered, mouth traveling down to the shark's neck and biting down, drawing blood and a cry from Kisame.

Kisame felt cold air brush his nether regions and realized too late that Kakuzu had stripped him of his pants and boxers. He looked down and saw the banker removing his own clothing. The shark pulled at the threads tying him down to no avail; it appeared he was trapped.

Once Kakuzu was free of his clothing, he brought three fingers to his mouth and quickly coated them in saliva, not trusting the shark enough to let him do the job. He gave Kisame a quick look before removing the finger and bringing them to the shark's entrance, thrusting two in at once. "GAAAH!" Kisame hadn't meant to make a sound, but he'd never had anyone try this on him, and Kakuzu wasn't exactly gentle.

The banker smirked as he scissored his digits, inserting the third finger seconds later. He gave Kisame a little time to adjust to the feeling, before he began moving around within the shark. He may as well let the blue skinned man have a little pleasure with this. Now, if only he could find that spot-"SHIT!" Ahh, there it was.

He slowly extracted the fingers before forcing the shark's legs further apart. "You better not tense up, or this will hurt." Kisame felt a sharp pain go through his body and screamed as Kakuzu entered him. Dammit, the banker had definitely given him poor preparation for his size.

Taking pity on the shark, Kakuzu held still for a few moments, before sliding out and thrusting back in. Kisame gritted his teeth, eyes shut, completely determined to keep silent. That idea went out the window when Kakuzu hit his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through his body and making him scream.

The banker increased his pace, pounding hard into the shark beneath him. Against his wishes, Kisame felt heat coursing through his body, a fiery coil building up in his stomach. The problem worsened when Kakuzu grasped his hardened length, pumping the shark in time with each of his thrusts. They climaxed in the same instant, Kisame in the banker's hand and Kakuzu inside the shark.

Kisame panted as he felt the threads slowly release him, allowing him to move again. Kakuzu smirked as he got off the couch, slowly redressing himself. "You're next partner doesn't die, understand?" Kisame gave a weak yes before the banker left the room. He knew he was going to be sore for a few days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_And I was right,"_ Kisame thought to himself, remembering the pain. "Kisame."

"Yes?" he asked, looking down at his partner.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Kisame quickly answered. Too quickly.

Itachi frowned and moved to be eye level with Kisame. "Liar." He moved to the gills on Kisame's face. "Talk, or else."

"Or else what?"

CHOMP

Kisame cried out and jerked back. Didn't the weasel know how sensitive those things were?! "Now will you tell me?"

"I just….like you being my uke." Itachi gave him a disbelieving look. "Is that so hard to believe?" Kisame asked innocently.

"I guess not." Itachi slid down and buried his face in the crook of Kisame's neck. The shark sighed and wrapped his arms around Itachi. Hopefully this partner would last.

He really wasn't looking forward to another one of Kakuzu's "lessons."


End file.
